


Dancing with Fire

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Dancing With Death [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Plot Twists, Warm fluff, solangelo, valentines day, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Nico doesn't know why he feels so strangely.Will is on a mission, but the one person he needs to complete it decides to vanish.Something strange is going on today, and it could prove deadly.





	1. Valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little fun follow up to the original fic, which can be read stand alone, though parts might not make sense. It honestly isn't necessary to read the other thing, but go ahead if you haven't.  
> This comes from a few prompts by Darumasama, who is my muse 99% of the time, since I can't ever find inspiration without discussing things with someone first.  
> Hooray!

Nico woke up the morning of February fourteenth with a frown on his face. Valentine’s Day had never meant much to him for the last fifteen years of his life, but somehow, this one was different. Perhaps it was the fact that he had actually met the god of love, Eros, that previous summer, and that the jerk had practically scarred him for life by forcing his confession. A holiday revolving around the cute little baby version of some psychopath couldn’t be the greatest holiday around; In fact, it was more likely to be one of the worst, considering.

Maybe it was because there was a certain feeling in the air at camp that he’d never experienced before now, having never lived there until after the war with Gaea, and that it rubbed him the wrong way. The Aphrodite cabin, especially, had been running around for the entirety of the month pairing single people up with one another, convincing the Apollo cabin to sing only love ballads during their nightly bonfire songs, and acting in whole like a bunch of crazed lunatics. The family resemblance to the god was almost uncanny, so he steered clear of the lot of them.

Somehow, he figured it was probably due to the fact that his boyfriend of almost six months had never once brought up the subject of celebrating the holiday, which meant Nico refused to be the first one to cave on the matter, and now he didn’t know what to do. Nothing had been planned, and it was officially too late to bring the subject up now. He didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of everyone, especially if Will was expecting him to do something like confess his undying love or whatever. After all, he kind of already did that, seeing as how he saved the guy’s life by admitting his feelings only a few months prior.

He skipped breakfast that morning, deciding that hiding out in his cabin would be far preferable to facing the whole of camp. Perhaps by lunchtime, things would die down enough that he could slip to the dining pavilion, and no one would notice. Will typically took his lunches in the infirmary anyway, and it wasn’t uncommon for Nico to sleep past breakfast if he’d been out running errands for his father half the night. It had become less common lately, since Will preferred to eat together, but no one would question it, and hopefully Will wouldn’t mind.

Rolling off the bed, he plopped down on the couch and watched out the window as the majority of campers made their way from breakfast to their typical camp duties for the day. The only thing he technically had scheduled that afternoon was helping Will in the infirmary, though it was never actually mandatory for him to do so. He only did it because it meant more time with the guy, since as it was, he practically lived there most days.

The mop of blond that was angrily stomping his way pulled him from his daydreams, and he did a double take, unused to seeing his boyfriend looking so thoroughly displeased. Normally the son of Apollo was happy go lucky and smiling brightly, no matter the severity of the situation. Even the entire time he was dodging the issue of his deteriorating health, he never once dropped the smiling act, too afraid of making people worry to express his true feelings. The fact that he was so aggravated then didn't bode well for Nico.

The door to the cabin flew open with a loud bang, and in a moment of panic, Nico released his power and slipped into shadow, thinking of someplace far away from the terrifying demigod. The last thing he heard before darkness surrounded him was Will’s angry protest, and a chain of curse words his brain had to translate from Greek, which was the only way Will ever actually swore. Landing out by the fist of Zeus, he scanned his surroundings, verifying that he was, in fact, alone.

* * *

 

By the time the sun had begun slipping below the horizon, the guilt had become unbearable. It took hours of wracking his brain to come up with an explanation for his actions that morning, but nothing really seemed good enough, so he decided hiding away was somehow easier. In the end, the fact that he took so very long to make an appearance only seemed to solidify the reason he needed to stay away longer, which in turn made him even more afraid to face his punishment, and the whole, vicious cycle repeated itself.

A rustling in the bushes nearby caught his attention, and he turned in time to see Will step out of the tree line, a small scrape marring his tan cheek, bits of leaves and twigs tangled in his wavy hair. “So, this is where you’ve been hiding,” he mused, cocking an eyebrow and folding his arms over his chest.

Nico ran to him, pulling his warm face down with cold hands, examining the shallow cut quite thoroughly. “Your face, what happened?” Rubbing his thumb gently over the abrasion, Will sucked in his breath, causing Nico’s heart to pick up speed. “Oh gods, are you hurt anywhere else? I’m sorry, Will, I didn’t mean to-“

Will cut him off with a bubbly laugh, wrapping warm arms around the other and drawing him close. “Relax, I just walked too close to a sticker bush, that’s all.”

Nico winced, burying his face into Will’s jacket to hide his shame. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault you got hurt. I’m an idiot.”

Will laughed again, the vibration through his chest making Nico smile. “That’s true, and you completely ruined half the day I had planned, but you can make it up to me, if you’d like.” He pulled back slightly to get a good look at the other’s face, smiling down at him when black met blue.

Nico chewed his lip nervously. “I didn’t think you cared about this silly holiday,” he mumbled, feeling his face warm in embarrassment.

Will scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Of course I’m going to try and surprise you, dork. That’s the point of surprises, they’re meant to be a surprise. If I knew you were going to hide from me, I would have at least dropped a hint or two, but I didn’t think it would be necessary considering the fact we’ve been dating for this long.”

Nico winced again. “I panicked. You looked so mad, and you never look mad. And then I didn’t know what to say, how to explain my actions. It got later and later, and it made me panic even more.”

Will hummed in amusement. “Let me guess, you’d have stayed out here all night if I didn’t find you first.”

Hanging his head, Nico sighed. “Probably, at least until I knew everyone was asleep and I could get away with shadow traveling back unnoticed.”

“And what if I stayed in your cabin, waiting for you to come back?” Will’s eyes twinkled brightly, the hint of a smile pulling at his mouth.

Nico shrugged. “I guess I’d just have to face the music.”

“Ha ha, is that a son of Apollo pun?”

"Maybe."

Will pulled him closer and planted a soft kiss on his nose. “We should get back to camp. You’re probably starving, and there’s still time to end the evening on a high note. Besides, you’re practically a popsicle right now, more so than usual.”

Nico grinned. “The cold never bothered me.”

Will huffed loudly. “Why did I ever show you that stupid movie?”

Nico laughed, feeling most of the tension of the day slowly start to leave his body. “Because you couldn’t stand me never getting your references to pop culture, and you were unaware that I’d make it my job to annoy you with quotes for the rest of time?”

“You’re lucky you’ve got such a pretty face, di Angelo, or I’d have left you by now.” Will pulled him close again and buried his face in the crook of Nico’s neck. “Let’s leave the fast way, I’m tired of walking,” he whispered, bracing himself for the churning darkness.

* * *

 

After dinner, which was actually pretty quiet, considering it was a love holiday, Will dragged him off toward the canoe lake, refusing to tell him what he was up to. The sun was already set, so they had to walk slowly in order to avoid tripping over anything in their path. Nico used the excuse to hold Will’s hand, which was a rarity in their relationship, seeing as how he wasn’t really big on public affection, and Will hardly ever went anywhere with him outside or even inside of camp.

They made it to the dock, and Will led him over to a spot by the canoes where a little duffle bag was nicely tucked out of sight. He dropped Nico’s hand and sank to his knees, rifling through the thing before pulling out a black, heart shaped box. “I found out they made things like this when I was visiting my mother, so I placed a preorder and made sure it would be delivered this week.”

Nico took the thing and examined it. Two skeletons inside of coffins were holding hands on the lid, complete with a heart and roses that adorned the outer edge. Upon opening the box, he found various silly chocolates in the shape of skulls, bones, hands, and more little skeletons in coffins. A smile pulled at his lips, and he put the lid back on before throwing his arms around the other, burying his face into Will’s jacket.

Will let out a little squeak, before returning the gesture. “Do you like it,” he asked shyly.

Nico chuckled, squeezing Will tightly. “Are you kidding? I love it. You’re stupid adorable, you know that?” He pulled back and beamed up at the other, feeling a swell of happy emotions wash over him. “I love you,” he murmured, pulling Will’s face down for a gentle kiss.

Even though the two had previously admitted their feelings, it was rare for either of them to speak them aloud save for the most intimate of occasions. Beginning a relationship with an I love you was awkward, so they’d agreed to start over and take things slowly. As it stood, they’d only used the L word two other times, both of which were during sleepy cuddling sessions where the two of them were more or less half asleep anyway.

Will smiled softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. “I love you, too,” he breathed, the cold night air turning the words into a beautiful puff of swirly vapor that danced above his head before disappearing into the night sky.

Nico felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. “So did you lead me out here just to give me this? You could have done that back in my cabin, and then we’d be warm right now.”

Will chuckled. “No, that was just part of it.” He pulled away and rifled through the bag once more, pulling out two different sets of ice skates. “You said you used to love skating when you were little, so I figured we’d take advantage of the iced over lake and have our own, private rink.” Handing Nico one pair, he kicked off his shoes and began lacing them on.

Nico hesitated, looking out at the mirror like ice and worrying his lip between his teeth. “Are you sure? It’s kind of dark out there.”

Will stood up on wobbly legs, trying to balance on the uneven ground. “I never thought I’d hear someone who is part darkness complain about a little lack of light.” A smile curled his lips and his eyes twinkled in the glow of moonlight.

Huffing indignantly, Nico sank to the ground, untying his boots before exchanging them for the skates. “Fine, but if you trip and fall on your face, I’m only going to laugh at you.”

When he was ready to go, they shuffled over to the solid lake and Will removed the cover over both of his blades. Gliding out onto the ice, he zigzagged around a bit, leaving little trails of powder everywhere he went. Nico stared down at the reflection on the flat surface, thousands of stars lighting up the sky both above and below him.

Will came back and stopped in front of him, offering out a hand. “Need some help?”

Nico shook his head, uncapping his own blades, then hesitating. “I just haven’t skated in so long. I’m not sure I remember how.”

Will smiled, once again offering out a hand for Nico to take. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” he murmured, accepting the help and allowing Will to pull him a couple of feet out.

The slippery surface was strange at first, until his muscles began to move of their own accord, the ability to remain upright and propel himself forward seeming to come from somewhere deep inside of him. His sister had always loved ice skating, so they went often when he was a little boy; but the memories of those days were faded by time and the unfortunate decision made by his father to try and erase the past before he ended up at the Lotus for decades. It was clear to him that some things could never be removed, especially those things that lived in your heart, like his time with Bianca.

They skated hand in hand, farther out onto the crystal surface. With the reflections of the night sky, it looked as if they were gliding around amongst the stars. Nothing could put a damper on the emotions he felt in that moment, not even the chill of frigid air that stung his nose and ears.

Will decreased his momentum, slowing Nico down until they came to a stop. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, he smiled down at the other, bronze figure a stark contrast to the inky black of the sky behind him, and the creamy milk color of the almost full moon. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Nico. I know you don’t really care for Cupid, but I’m still glad I got to share the evening with you.”

Nico smiled, feeling the warmth that spread from their conjoined fingers, up his arm and into his chest. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Will. I’m sorry I ruined your plans this morning, but I’m glad you decided to take me skating. Speaking of which, what else did you have planned?”

Will laughed, releasing the grip on Nico to fish for something in his pocket. Pulling out a folded piece of paper, he handed it over shyly. “I wrote everything down, if you want to read it all,” he mumbled, then stuffed his hands into his pockets once more.

Nico gingerly smoothed out the page, careful not to rip the thing at the well worn seams. Will must have folded and unfolded the thing numerous times to make it look so ancient. His eyes began to scan the page, taking in the tiny little scribbles of messy handwriting that were barely legible. He’d barely made out the first word, Give, when a strange sound made him glance up, just in time to watch Will slip through the ice.

“Will,” he screamed, dropping to his knees and rubbing at the ground with his hands. The murky water below the ice was far too black to see through, even if it wasn’t the dark of night. Pulling off his skates, he scrambled over to the hole, reaching his arm down into the freezing water in an attempt to feel for the other. Knives of cold steel stabbed through his arm, but he ignored the terrible pain and braced himself for what he was about to do. Diving head first into the opening, he prayed to whatever god would listen that he’d find his boyfriend before it was too late.

 

* * *

They do exist. Aren't they magical?

 

 

 


	2. Through the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will plans the perfect day with Nico, only it doesn't end up so perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like a week late with updating this. Last time I promise anything.  
> If you didn't read the original fic, that's fine, but once again, this might have parts that are confusing. Either go read it, or just ignore them. :D

For three and a half weeks, Will Solace had come up with the perfect plan to surprise his boyfriend for Valentine’s Day. The idea for something special had come to him when he had visited with his mother for Christmas, but the plan ultimately solidified in his brain when Nico decided to keep the tiny little detail of his birthday, January twenty eighth, a complete secret. If it weren’t for Hazel showing up and surprising the two of them, he’d probably have never known.

The last six months had been a whirlwind of emotions, ranging from fear, desperation, depression, and self loathing; to joy, contentment, love, and utter, intoxicatingly sublime happiness. There had been a time when he had thought he’d never see Nico again, and it had ultimately almost ended his life when the feelings he thought were unrequited decided to manifest themselves as little, deadly flowers in his airways, zapping the life from him as he choked on their sickly sweetness. Nico had saved him, of course, and the stark contrast between now and that unhappy moment in his life still managed to take his breath away.

Thus, he had decided to create the perfect day, one filled with everything he knew Nico would appreciate the most, which was mostly just a lot of time to spend together without any one disturbing them. Of course he would have liked to plan something for his birthday instead, seeing as how Nico hated the god Eros, but since the boy had robbed him of that privilege, he settled for the next best thing. If he could change the other’s mind about the holiday in the process, it would be the icing on the cake.

February came in a cold chill of frosty mornings and frigid nights. Though the barrier surrounding their camp kept the snow at bay, the freezing winds still managed to whip through the grounds, causing the campers to layer up whenever their activities found them outside for long periods of time. The canoe lake had frozen solid a month prior, so the Hermes cabin took it upon themselves to rent out ice skates for anyone that wanted an extra activity to pass the time. Not many campers found themselves stuck through the icy winters, but for those who did, the added bit of fun was a nice reprieve.

With each new day that passed, Nico seemed to dig himself into more of a funk. He never outright disclosed his feelings on the subject, but Will could tell by the way he groaned during their campfire songs and shied away from the entirety of the Aphrodite cabin that the boy was having some serious issues, and potential flashbacks to the time he was forced to admit his sexuality against his will. The details were a little hazy, Nico didn’t like to divulge more than the bare minimum when it came to the subject, but Will knew from the way his heart picked up speed and his stress levels rose terribly that it still terrified him to think about it.

It was because of that, that Will found himself refraining from bringing up the holiday, worried about what strange reaction it might give the son of Hades. In fact, he tried his best to change the subject whenever it felt like their conversations were taking a turn for the worst. If Nico noticed the odd behaviour, he never said anything, and Will took that as confirmation that the boy didn’t want to broach the topic if it could be helped.

For some, that might indicate that planning a whole day chalk full of lovey mushy stuff was a bad idea, but Will knew deep down that it wasn’t the act of being intimate, it was just the memory of a trauma that had Nico so wound up. After all, the two had been happily close and completely open for months by that point, so he knew Nico wasn’t opposed to silly love poems or romantic dinners. If he could create new, happy memories to replace the terrible ones, perhaps the next time the holiday rolled around, the boy would feel a little more like participating.

The morning of Valentine’s Day, Will woke with a smile on his face. The sun had just barely risen in the inky black sky, the remainder of his siblings still catching the last few minutes of rest before they, too, joined the living. Early morning was perhaps his favorite time of day, when the frost still clung to the world, and the hue of orangey golden light kissed the tops of trees, chasing away the shadows of night. It was in those few minutes of utter stillness that he reveled in the magic found in the simplest of moments.

He slipped out the door and into the early morning chill, pulling his down jacket tightly around his frame. The bag he’d draped over his shoulder was filled with an assortment of goodies for the end of the night, when he would take Nico out amongst the stars to skate the lake, before they warmed themselves up with raspberry hot cocoa and snuggling beneath fuzzy blankets under the almost full moon. He’d made sure to check the weather forecast beforehand, and was pleased to find that it was the singularly clear evening in the middle of a week of snowstorms and dreariness, which made it the perfect time to have a date.

The walk down to the lake was quite serene, the early morning sky streaked with a rainbow of happy colors. He thought about his plans for the day, going over everything one last time in his mind. First thing, he was going to treat Nico to a private breakfast in the Apollo cabin, something he’d traded a weeks worth of early morning infirmary shifts with Kayla to procure. His sister had agreed to help him keep the rest of their nosey cabin at bay, and even direct Nico back his way if he failed to notice the note on the porch urging him to go there instead of the dining pavilion.

Next, he figured they could hang out in the Hades cabin and watch movies just the two of them. It wasn’t the most romantic thing, but finding a day to sit and relax without interruptions was hard, and he’d gotten his hands on the newest Star Wars movie, which happened to be Nico’s newfound favorite franchise, so he knew it was going to be appreciated nonetheless. It had cost him all of Cecil’s next seven inspection duties, but he didn’t mind.

After that, he was going to take Nico to a little grove in the forest for a picnic, where he’d talked the Demeter cabin into helping him turn the place into a garden of black flowers, much like the ones Nico described seeing in Persephone’s garden when she agreed to help save Will. It only cost him a box full of various chemicals and medical supplies, though he refrained from asking what it was they needed the stuff for. If they landed themselves in the infirmary because of it, he could feign ignorance.

He approached the top of a small hill, staring out over the icy surface of the frozen water, sparkling gold and pink as the sun broke though the horizon. It wouldn’t look as beautiful during sunset, but he made a mental note to end the day right there, watching the light turn their ice rink into a glittering scene that was breathtaking to behold. If all of his plans went how he’d meant for them to, there was absolutely no way Nico wouldn’t warm up to the idea of the holiday. Tucking the bag safely out of sight amongst the canoes, he wandered back toward the cabins, eager to start the first half of his preparations.

* * *

  
One moment he was admiring the way moonlight kissed Nico’s face, and the next, he was falling through the ice at an alarming rate, his built in survival mechanism forcing a large breath of oxygen into his lungs before he was completely submerged in the subzero darkness. His eyes slammed shut against the icy waters, body slipping down down down toward the murky lake bottom, pulled even faster by the heavy weight of his clothes and the skates on his feet.

Knives of pure, hot anguish sliced through his senses, numbing his limbs as he struggled to propel himself back toward where he hoped was his escape. The roar of blood pumping through his veins filled his ears, heart rate accelerating as adrenaline shot fire through his chest. As the water current lazily lapped at his skin, he felt the gooey tendrils of kelp twisting around his limbs, desperate to make him stay. Even if he could force himself upward, did he really have enough time to make it to the surface?

Eyes opened slowly and he took in his surroundings. All around him was inky blackness, not even the dim light of the moon pierced the thick sheet of ice wherever it lay. If he couldn’t find the hole, he couldn’t get back out before he’d suffocated, or froze to death, whichever came first. It was hard to imagine which would be worse, and at the moment, suffocation was looking the most likely.

Lungs began to burn terribly, his body starved for oxygen. Swimming had never been his strong suit, so he had never bothered learning how to hold his breath for long periods of time. Even if it felt like he’d been submerged for hours, it had probably only been seconds, which meant he could bring himself to struggle for another minute at most, and then he’d pass out from lack of air. First thing first, he needed to get free.

Light flooded through him, hands glowing faintly against the all consuming darkness. It wasn’t much, but he could see the lake floor, and the seaweed that curled around him like little wisps of ink, keeping him firmly in place. His limbs were still numbed by the cold, but he urged his arms back to his sides, fingers slipping beneath the plants to try and yank them off. Exhaustion seeped into his bones, but he refused to give up, he wouldn’t let himself die down here.

Teeth began to chatter against the cold, the whole of his body vibrating with barely controlled shivers. Tiny little bubbles of oxygen slipped from his nose and mouth, swirling above him toward the surface. The burning sensation in his chest forced even more out, lungs desperate to release the stale air that now inhabited them. He wasn’t sure what hurt worse, the horrible ache of too much, or the emptiness that accompanied having nothing left.

Darkness began to blur his vision, mind slowing down as limbs returned to their semi floating state. The last of his resolve gave way, and he sucked in the lake water, feeling the burn of ice that trickled through his mouth, down his throat, and into his lungs. He tried to cough it out, but more and more found its way in, until he was sure there wasn’t any room left. The cold hands of death caressed his face, and his eyes slipped shut, the light extinguished by the dark.

* * *

 

_Nico dove into the frigid waters, kicking his legs hard to propel himself down into the darkness below. The icy embrace shocked his senses, but he was far too determined to allow something like subzero temperatures to keep him from saving Will’s life. Besides, this was nothing compared to the waters of the river Cocytus. At least down here the only sound was his heart hammering, and the calm of utter silence as it welcomed his descent._

_A faint golden glow caught his attention, and he made out the shape of two hands amidst the tangle of kelp a little ways away. Kicking himself forward, he fought against the numbing sensations threatening to overpower him. The light disappeared for a moment, lost in a flood of sudden darkness, and he felt the jolt of fear stab through him, wondering if it was already too late._

_The adrenaline was more than enough to propel himself down further, searching for the place he knew was nearby. Swiping hands out blindly, he found himself pulling at a wall of plants, ripping them open to reveal that beautiful glow, now illuminating Will’s skin like a miniature sun. The son of Apollo was fighting against the slimy seaweed that held tight to his lower half, movements slowing down until they all but stopped. Bubbles floated up from his lips, one by one, until it was like a jet of high powered oxygen bursting from his mouth._

_Nico fought to grab onto Will, struggling between keeping the plants from ensnaring his body and reaching out to touch anywhere he could, desperate to leave before it was too late. As the light began to slowly recede, his fingertips brushed gently through the ends of Will’s golden locks, just enough to tickle his skin._

_With one final kick of his legs, his hands found their way to Will’s icy face, feeling the plants tangle around his person victoriously. That didn’t matter now, all that mattered was Will and getting him out of there. The shadows met them eagerly, and the two slipped inside, pulled from the lake’s bottom only to dump them out inside the infirmary._

_Nico coughed and spluttered, rolling into a seated position on the hardwood floor. Bits of kelp still clung to his arms and chest, and he ripped it off, angered by the plants that almost cost Will his life. Shouts sounded all around him, a blur of Apollo campers rushing to check the two demigods that mysteriously appeared. Before he could even check, Will was hauled away from him, while strong arms kept him firmly on the floor, weird lights shining in his eyes._

* * *

  
Will came to cocooned in a ball of heavenly warmth. The last thing he remembered was the terrible feeling of suffocating on lake water, so it was no surprise that his lungs burned any time he breathed, or that his throat felt raw as he swallowed hard. A small smile curled his lips, and for a moment, he wondered if the last six months were really just some heavenly dream, and if now he was finally waking up to discover his relationship with Nico was all a figment of his imagination.

“You are the only person I know that almost dies and still wakes up smiling.”

The silky voice that greeted his ears caused his heart to pick up speed, eyes slipping open to gaze half-lidded at the beautiful creature before him. Nico’s own mouth stretched upward in a delicate show of affection, the hand not currently entangled in Will’s reaching out to brush a few wisps of hair from his face.

“What can I say, I have a lot to smile for,” he wheezed, then chuckled at the raspy sound of his own voice.

Nico hummed in mild amusement, caressing the side of Will’s face with the tips of his fingers. “We’re never doing that ever again, so if you want to go skating, please take me to an actual rink, like a normal person. I don’t enjoy midwinter swims in freezing cold waters.”

Will chuckled again. “Yeah, that probably wasn’t my best idea ever. Sorry I ruined the evening.”

Nico clucked his tongue, frowning down at the other like a mother scolding her child. “I don’t care about that, I care that you’re safe. I’ve already told you once, you’re not getting away from me. Ever, if I can help it.” He smiled warmly, then bent down to place a soft kiss on Will’s lips.

When Nico tried to pull back, Will hooked an arm around his back and pulled Nico onto the bed, forcing the other to curl against his side. “The feeling is mutual.”

Black eyes stared up at him solemnly, the softness of his features replaced with icy intensity. “You’re staying in this bed until everyone is positive you’re alright. I’m just letting you know right now. Kayla backs me up on this.”

Will groaned, burying his face into the top of Nico’s head. The thick, messy hair smelled like saltwater and mud, but he didn’t mind. “I’m really alright, you don’t have to worry about me. Besides, I practically sleep in an infirmary every night, so it’s not necessary. Kayla can watch me from the cabin.”

Nico frowned up at him, narrowing his eyes to menacing slits. He opened his mouth to speak, when Cecil burst into the room. The boy wound his way through the beds over to them, stopping when he got there to catch his breath. The skin of his face was blotchy red, a thin layer of sweat dotting his brow.

Cecil clutched his chest dramatically, sucking in a deep breath of air. “I’m seriously out of shape,” he panted, then grinned at the two of them. The look only lasted for a second, before his face became a mask of seriousness that was rarely seen on the son of Hermes.

“We went out on the ice with tethers and rope, just in case someone fell in while retrieving your skates. We also wanted to check things out, since we’re the cabin that lets people go out there, and we don’t want a repeat of this. The place Will fell through was about eight inches thick, which means it should have supported the weight of a small truck." Even the boys tone held none of its usual lightness, which meant the situation was far more grave than he let on.

Will frowned, noting the way Nico's body tensed beside him. “So what are you trying to say, exactly?”

Cecil raked a hand through his hair, eyes flicking between the two of them. “Well, I call foul play. There's no way you would have gone through so cleanly, especially not through ice that thick. Either someone cut the area beforehand, or something else was to blame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN.  
> My one shot turned itself into a mini fic.  
> I have a serious problem with starting projects. :D
> 
> That's okay, because your lovely comments make me smile and want to deliver even more things.  
> Hint hint hint hint hint. ;)


End file.
